Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Set in 'Whats Done in the Dark' one-shot. Santana hurts herself and Quinn makes her feel better. Rated M for good reason


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. if i did own glee Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;) ****

****A/N: Hey everyone. So you all wanted to see Quinn play doctor so here you go. So a little warning this is dirty like really dirty lol ;)and this is G!P in case anyone forgot because i'm not going to lie when i wrote this i did forget Santana had a penis lol XD haha. So anyway i hope you guys enjoy :) oh and please excuse any mistakes.****

**Santana's P.O.V**

I start my Saturday as I usually do. I get up, take a shower, make a really quick breakfast and go for a run. Ever since having the kids I have turned into a morning person…albeit by force but a morning person none the less. On Saturdays the kids get up at around 9 so I take my run at around 8.

I like going on my runs. They're peaceful because no one is hardly out and gives me time to clear my mind. It releases stress and is actually a really good way to relax tension especially when I can't use my favorite way to release tension and stress.

This morning is going the way it normally goes. I run down to a near by park and run around the trail they have and I run back. I get to the street before my street and I have to cross. Even though there isn't a car in the street I still look both ways and then start to cross.

Luckily I only have one earphone in because if I didn't, what happens next could have been a lot worse. When I get half way across the street I hear a car skid and heading right for me.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

At almost 9 am I hear my phone ring. Ugh why can't I just sleep in, it's Saturday for crying out loud. But I pick up the phone and what I hear makes my heart drop. I quickly get up and throw some clothes on and call Britt

"_Hello." S_he groggily answers

"Britt! I'm sorry to wake you up but this is an emergency."

"_What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" _she says sounding more alert.

"Yeah the kids are fine. I just got a call that Santana is in the hospital."

"_Oh my god! What happened?"_

"I don't know. Can you watch the kids while I go to the hospital?"

"_Yeah of course."_

"Okay. I'll drop them off since your house is near the hospital."

"_Yeah okay, see you in a bit." _She says and then hangs up.

I hurry and wake the kids and get them ready to go. They fell back asleep during the ride to Britt's and didn't wake back up. It's weird because they are usually up by now anyway but now I'll figure that out later. Right now I need to see if Santana is okay.

I speed to the hospital and barely even park before I'm out of the car and in the hospital. I run to the receptionist desk and ask

"Where is Santana Fabray-Lopez?" She quickly tells me what room she's in and I take off.

My heart is pounding in my chest. What if something happened to her? God I need her to much. I can't even think about losing her. The kids need her, she has a family. She can't go like this. She can't just leave us.

When I finally get to the room I pull myself together because I have been on the verge of tears ever since I got the call. I walk in and the first thing I notice is Santana sitting on a table and laughing with the doctor.

"Hey babe." She says when I enter the room

"Oh thank god you're okay." I say and run over to hug her tight

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." She says hugging me back. I pull back and a few tears fall down my cheeks

"Hey, why are you crying?" she says and moves to wipe my tears. I hug her again and put my face into her neck

"When they called me…they wouldn't tell me what happened and…I was so scared I was going to lose you." I say and start to cry into her neck.

"Aw baby, it's alright, I'm fine okay? I'm not going anywhere." She says, while rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray-Lopez here will be just fine." I hear the doctor say and I lift my head

"What the hell happened?" I ask, while wiping the remaining tears from my face

"Some fucking idiot almost ran me over!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I was crossing the street to come back home and some dumb fuck comes flying down the street. I literally jumped out of the way and hit my arm on a mail box."

"Yes and you sprained your wrist pretty good in the process." The doctor says

"It looks like a grade two sprain and what that means is that there is more severe ligament damage and is more painful than a grade one, but don't worry, I think you should be all better in say…3 to 4 weeks."

"3 to 4…Santana is it impossible for you to not injure yourself."

"What? Quinn, if I hadn't jumped out of the way you could be planning a funeral right now! So I'll take sprained wrist over death any day." She says and I sigh

"Which wrist is it?" I ask

"The left." She says and I nod and punch her in the right arm

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For having me worried sick over a sprained wrist! You could have called me."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to get abusive." She says and I shake my head and kiss her

"I'm sorry but I was really scared." I say and she pulls me into her lap

"I know. I'm sorry." She says and kisses my shoulder.

"Okay. When can you leave?" I ask

"As soon as she gets her cast, she's free to go." The doctor says and we both nod.

Later a nurse comes in and the doctor puts her cast on. They give her some Motrin and then we leave the hospital

"Where are the kids?" Santana asks as we walk to the car

"I took them to Britt's. I didn't want to bring them to the hospital." I say

"Oh, are you going to pick them up now?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe Britt could keep them a while longer." Santana says and I can see the lustful glint in her eye

"Why?" I say with a smirk

"I don't know…I think I need Doctor Quinn and she can't help me with the kids around." She says and I smile and shake my head

I start the car and drive home. Once we get home Santana goes to lie down and I go to change.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Today did not turn out the way I wanted it to. I planned on having a family day not almost getting killed. I felt so bad when Quinn started to cry. I didn't mean to scare her. She was right I should have called or whoever called from the hospital could have at least told her it was just a sprained wrist.

When we get home I go lie in bed and the minute I'm about to initiate some good lovin with my wife, she goes to the bathroom and I hear the shower start. I thought about getting in the shower with her for some hot shower sex but the doctor said I can't get my cast wet. I wonder if I put a bag around it would it stay dry. I don't want to get it wet, I want to get my wife wet but it seems like I can't get the chance.

After ten minutes of Quinn being in the bathroom I know I'm not getting any, any time soon because Quinn take the longest showers ever. I start to nod off when I hear the bathroom door open and Quinn walks in and my jaw drops.

Quinn is standing there in her sexy little doctor's costume she got for Halloween. It's a short _short _little strapless dress with two red pockets in the front with white crosses on them. It's incredibly low cut and hugs her in all the right places. Over that she has a white doctor's coat and a stethoscope around her neck.

She has on white knee high stockings and a tall pair of black heels. Her hair is down and curled slightly at the bottom and she has one of those silver disks on her head that doctors used to wear. And she's holding a slip board. Good god! If I didn't already want her…

"Santana Lopez." She calls and starts to slowly walk toward me

"I…uh…yes." I clear my throat and try to form a coherent sentence. She keeps walking until she's right next the bed

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I'll be your doctor today." She says and holds out her hand. I take her hand and shake it and she takes her hand back.

"Are you sick?" she asks in the sexiest voice I have ever heard come out of Quinn. My mouth is to dry for me to speak so I nod my head and she frowns

"Aw poor baby. I guess I'll have to make you feel better." she says

"Are you comfortable? How about I get you some more pillows." She says and then leans over me to grab the pillows on the other side of the bed. God she's so close and she smells so good.

She lifts my head right into her cleavage and puts the pillows behind me. Then she lifts up and is standing over me again.

"Lets see if you have a fever." she says and then puts her hand on my forehead an then on my neck. Then she gently drags her nail from my neck down and back up. Then she gasps

"You're burning up! We have to get you out of these clothes." She says and moves to take my shirt and bra off. When she moves to my pants she can see how hard I am and she smirks

"Someone's excited." She says and raises an eyebrow at me

"And we've only just started…" she says and gets rid of my pants and boxer, completely exposing my full erection.

"All this for me?" she says grabbing and squeezing it and I take a sharp intake of breath.

"I feel honored." Then she squeezes one more time and lets it go and I bite back a moan.

"Ms. Lopez do you feel any better?" she says and I shake my head no

"What's wrong?"

"I…my chest hurts." I say

"Aw. Do you want me to rub it?" she says and I nod my head. She walks away and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion until I see her coming back with a bottle of oil.

God I love this woman.

She walks back over to me and gets on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind if I take my jacket off. It's getting a little hot in here." she says

"Its fine by me." I say and she takes her jacket off and then puts her legs on either side of my stomach and pours the lotion into her hands and starts to rub my shoulders. Then she slowly begins to move down.

"So Ms. Lopez, is there a Mrs. Lopez because I know you are too beautiful to be single." She says with a smile and I smile and chuckle a little.

"Yes there is and if you think I'm beautiful you should see my wife. Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. Those words don't even describe her because she's beyond it. I love her with all my heart. She's smart, sexy, an amazing mother and I am _so _lucky to have her." I say and Quinn gives me a huge grin and leans down to kiss me passionately. When we break apart she whispers

"I love you." Against my lips and then she gets back into character. She starts to rub down my chest and caresses my breasts and flicks her thumbs across my nipples every now and then.

"Oh…Quinn." I moan

"Does this feel good?" she asks and I bite my bottom lip and nod my head vehemently.

"Good…then this should feel even better." she says and then takes my left nipple into her mouth

"Oh god…" I moan. She starts to swirl her tongue around my nipple and I grip the sheets hard to keep from screaming out when she bites. I put one hand on her shoulder and another in her hair and she stops but before I can protest and takes my left arm and places it by my head.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I let you hurt yourself more? Now you keep that hand right there okay?" she says and I nod then she continues. She switches nipples then she lowers her hips to my lower stomach and I moan when I feel how wet she is because she doesn't have on any panties. She lifts her head and says

"I think its time for your medicine."

"It is?" I say unsure of where she's going with this

"Mhm. Trust me you'll like it. But it has to be administered orally." She says and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion

"Um…okay?" I say and she starts to kiss her way down my body and I grin when realization, of what she's about to do, sets in. once she gets to my pelvis she moves to kiss my inner thighs and licks her way up to my shaft

She grabs the base of it and slowly starts lick the head like an ice cream cone. Then she sucks the head completely in her mouth and starts swirl her tongue around it and occasionally licking my slit

"Fuck Quinn!" I say and I put my right hand in her hair.

She takes the head out of her mouth and starts to lick up and down my shaft. Then she comes back to the head and starts to suck, slightly moving her head up and down. She moves further down with every bob of her head and has half of my length down her throat.

"Holy shit."

She starts to move faster and takes my entire length. She goes down until her nose is touching me. She starts to hum and the vibrates are pushing me closer and closer to the edge

"Fuck!, fuck!,fuck! Quinn I'm gonna cum." I moan and Quinn lifts her head and takes my dick out of her mouth

"Oh, we can't have that just yet. So how are you feeling now?" she asks and I look at her confused

"What? Why did you stop?"

"Because I'm done giving you your medicine."

"Wha-But-I…" I start but she crawls up my body and places a finger on my lips

"Shhh. Dr. Quinn is going to take care of you okay?" she says and I slowly nod

"Good. Now I need a DNA sample. I don't have any needles so I can't take any blood. I don't even want to think of touching a single hair on your pretty little head so. Hmm…how can I get a DNA sample?" She says and taps her chin in faux thought. Then she gives me a lustful grin and says

"I know the perfect way." She sits up and takes the disk off of her head and moves to take of her dress but I stop her.

"Keep it on." I whisper and she smirks at me. She grabs my dick and moves line it up at her entrance. She slowly slides it all the way in and moans

"Fuck Santana…" She says and starts to rock her hips back and forth.

"Yes, Quinn. God you feel so good baby." She starts to pick herself up and starts to ride me. I reach my hand up and pull the dress down enough to cup Quinn's right breast. I start to play with her nipple and she bucks her hips

"Mmm Santana." she moans and moves her hand so sit on top of mine. She starts to move faster and I start to lift my hips into her

"Oh yes baby, don't stop." I moan. She starts to bounce up and down more and I feel myself close to losing it. I move my hand down to Quinn's clit and start to rub fast circles

"Oh, fuck. Faster baby, I'm almost there." She says and starts to ride my harder. Slamming her pussy onto my dick and I can't hold off my orgasm anymore

"Shit!" I yell as I release ropes of my seed into Quinn's tight wet core.

"Uh fuck!" Quinn screams as she cums right after me. She slumps over on top of me and pants for air. Then she kisses my chest and says

"You feel better?"

"God yes." I say breathily and she chuckles and then lifts her head up and kisses me.

"I love you."

"I love you too and don't you ever forget it." I say and she smiles and kisses me again.

**A/N: Hope everyone liked that. So please review and let me know what you think and maybe tell me what you want to see in the next one-shot. So anyway i'll see you guys soon :) bye**


End file.
